jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shampoo (Continuum-32145896)
Shampoo is a Chinese Amazon from Joketsuzoku. Overview When Shampoo was young she was in a relationship with a healer named Lotion the Younger this caused her to come to blows with her cousin. Angered by this Cologne sent Lotion to be trained in a neighboring village. Sadly she was attacked by a bunch of Shampoo’s enemies and was believed to be dead. Depressed Shampoo gave up her training for awhile instead opting to drive around on her father’s motorcycle who she learned to repair and ride from. Shampoo inded up crashing the bike destroying it before returning to her training. Soon after getting cursed at Jusenkyo, Ranma (as a girl) and Genma (as a panda) drop into a contest in a village of the Joketsuzoku "tribe of women heroes". Half-starved, they feed on the next available food-stuff - the feast that was to be the first prize for the contest - and are instantly challenged by Shampoo, the village champion. He swiftly defeats her, but this was a bad move. According to Chinese Amazon tribal laws, if a female Amazon is defeated by a female outsider, she must give the outsider the "Kiss of Death", hunt her down to the ends of the Earth, and kill her. Ranma and Genma manage to elude her and settle down in Nerima, thinking that they've lost her. However, Shampoo eventually tracks female Ranma down and resumes her attempts at murder. She ended up attacking Nabiki who she believed was hiding female Ranma from her. Ranma stops her attack by kicking the head off of her chúi, which knocked her cold when it landed on her head, accidentally defeating her a second time. However, instead of receiving a "Kiss of Death," Ranma gets a kiss on the lips; it turns out that if a female Amazon is defeated by a male outsider, she has to marry him. In order to keep Nabiki safe the two pretended not to be engaged. Nabiki befriended Shampoo learning that she wasn’t a fool simply because she speaks very poor Japanese—far from it! she has at least as much animal cunning as Kodachi herself, only slightly less psychotic. She also learned that Shampoo never had any intention of killing Ranma merely using her to get away from the village for awhile. Nabiki ended up using Kodachi’s help to try and manipulate Shampoo into marrying Kuno however this fell through when it was obvious that Ranma wasn’t fighting full out against him. So Ranma tricks her into thinking that the male side is a disguise for the female side. Heartbroken, Shampoo returns to China, where she undergoes re-training at the hands of her great-grandmother Cologne and finally receives a cat curse at Jusenkyo, which causes her to become concerned. Realizing that Ranma had been cursed as well, she goes back to Japan with Cologne while pretending to be a harmless pet while deciding what she will do about Ranma and Nabiki. In the end she decided to marry them both. Unfortunately, this revelation came at a price: Ranma has been completely "phobic" about cats (ailurophobic) since childhood. However Shampoo quickly became frustrated over the two’s chaste nature caused her to force the issue which resulted in her pregnancy. Category:(Continuum-32145896)